O Castigo
by DeidaraGraham
Summary: Todo animal quando desobedece seu dono, merece uma punição. E essa é a forma que Mason Verger castiga sua irmã, feito uma porquinha desobediente, por sair por aí com quem não deve. [ 18 com estupro/violência] Fanfiction feita em conjunto, por Deidara Graham [twitter: @DeidaraTonks] e Lizie deFeo [twitter: @teedbundy]


Escrita por Deidara Tonks e Lizie deFeo

* * *

O estábulo da Muskrat Farm estava parcialmente escuro, onde apenas algumas faixas da tênue luz lunar vinha através das altas janelas. Margot acabara de fazer seu teste de gravidez. Mesmo tão pouco depois após sua noite com Will Graham - que alcançou o resultado desejado com sucesso - Margot já sentia algo vivo dentro de si mesma. Não era um embrião, para ser exato, mas algo parecido com uma esperança receosa.

Já estava ansiosa e por resultado com insônia. E era por essa razão que resolveu tomar um ar fresco noturno junto com os cavalos. No compartimento ao lado estavam os porcos, e ela preferia os cavalos. Não que não gostasse de porcos, mesmo eles sendo antropófagos, mas eles inevitavelmente a lembravam de seu insuportável irmão.

Acariciava a crina de um deles, satisfeita de estar sozinha. O silêncio vinha suave numa brisa gélida aos cabelos louros como feno de Margot, enquanto os cavalos hora ou outra soltavam um relincho.

Mas, a tranquilidade da jovem Verger foi logo interrompida, quando ela se deu conta que havia mais alguém por ali. Entrando no estábulo, vinha Mason Verger e seu habitual sorriso desdenhoso.

- Ora, ora... se não é a minha irmã, na calada da noite, longe do aconchego de sua cama. O que faz aqui, Margot?

Ela suspirou, desviando o olhar e sentindo algo incômodo dentro de si.

- Estava sem sono.

Ele se aproximou.

Mason Verger era insano e manipulador, fazendo daquilo o bastante para que a sua presença causasse um arrepio um tanto quanto doloroso subindo sua espinha. Ele estava lá, parado atrás da mulher enquanto ela podia ouvir sua respiração calma. Margot sabia que não devia mostrar medo ou repulsa, apenas deveria ser cautelosa com qualquer tipo de resposta que poderia dar ao seu irmão.

- Sem sono, claro... – a voz dele tinha um tom divertido. – Engraçado, eu também estou sem. – sua risada saiu alta, assustando os cavalos.

- Irei me deitar – fria como aquela noite, Margot simplesmente ignorou Mason, assim virando em sua direção para partir – Boa noite. – disse sem realmente ter a intenção que o homem tivesse bons sonhos. Assim que Margot tentou passar pelo mesmo sentiu a mão pesada dele agarrando um de seus braços, fazendo-a parar de andar.

- Você não vai me perguntar por que estou sem sono? – perguntou com as feições sérias, mas em seguida abriu um largo sorriso em seus lábios. Um sorriso tão doentio que fez a respiração da mulher se intensificar.

- P-por que está sem sono? – esse era o jogo no qual Mason escolhia as regras e Margot deveria segui-las.

- Não sei se você sabe, mas... – deu de ombros – pessoas como eu são muito cuidadosas com os seus animais. É intrigante como é fácil saber quando um deles faz algo de errado como... foder com outro animal sem raça – Mason começou a gargalhar com seu próprio comentário sem graça – Eles sabem que nós descobriremos uma hora, mas, mesmo assim, fazem.

- Não estou entendendo – as palavras saíram frias da boca de Margot, que tentava esconder seu nervosismo.

- Eu senti o cheiro de suas roupas, Margot – Subitamente suas feições mudaram. Mason estava sério e seus olhos azuis eram enigmáticos. – fediam a suor de homem.

- Desde quando sabe diferenciar algo quase imperceptível?

- Você me pegou, eu não sei. – a gargalhada do homem acompanhou a força usada em sua mão para apertar o braço da pobre mulher, que gemeu em descontentamento.

- Está me machucando! – Margot tentou puxar o braço, o que fora um grande erro.

- Ah, sério? Que bom que está machucando, Margot, pois esse era mesmo o meu propósito! - explicou Mason, puxando o braço dela de volta e a trazendo contra si mesmo. - Sabe o que fazemos quando um dos nossos bichos saem trepando com outros sem raça? A gente pune! - exclamou ele, aproximando o rosto do dela, com aquele mesmo sorriso perverso que, contra o escuro do estábulo, tornava-se ainda mais assustador.

Margot tentou afastar o rosto, fechando os olhos, quando Mason tocou o nariz contra a bochecha dela, descendo e 'farejando' seu pescoço, em busca de mais cheiros.

- E eu aqui pensando que você não gostasse de um potencial masculino, mas pelo jeito você até que aprecia... será que sempre gostou do meu, mas fingia que não? - perguntou ele rindo baixo dessa vez, ainda cheirando Margot desagradavelmente.

Um tanto em pânico, a mulher sentiu seu estômago revirando - e ela sabia que não era apenas devido à gravidez - e um arrepio não bem-vindo acompanhando seu corpo todo.

- Agora, me resta saber, que tipo de punição você quer? Do tipo "desagradável", do tipo "insuportável", ou do tipo "dolorosa" mesmo? - sussurrou ele próximo do ouvido dela, sentindo os fios de cabelo da irmã contra seu rosto num enebriante cheiro doce de baunilha, que o instigava a querer tomá-la.

Margot estava apavorada. Ela não podia simplesmente suportar os toques de seu irmão. Ele a farejava como se fosse um cachorro procurando o seu osso. E ela era o osso que ele abocanharia sem dó. Mas o desespero era sempre o seu pior inimigo.

A mulher sabia como o seu irmão podia ser destrutivo, porém naquele instante ela queria correr para o mais longe dele possível. Sem pensar duas vezes Margot empurrou Mason com toda a força de seus braços, e como ele não esperava por isso a soltou em resposta. Ela tentou correr, mas Mason era mais rápido que ela, e não demorou para que sentisse o puxão em seus cabelos. Margot gritou tendo seu couro cabeludo praticamente a queimar. A dor já fazia parte de seu ser quando sem delicadeza, Mason a empurrou contra uma parede de madeira. Sua mão continuava agarrada aos cabelos da nuca de Margot.

- Não, Margot! – Mason estava ofegante, mas isso não o impediu de gargalhar atrás na mulher. Margot tentou se rebater, mas ele estava completamente encostado ao seu corpo. – As coisas não funcionam assim... – a mão livre de Mason agarrou a lateral de uma das coxas dela, fazendo-a gemer de desconforto. – Não é a primeira vez que eu tenho que te educar e estou começando a suspeitar que você gosta de ser punida pelo seu irmão.

- E-eu só quero ir para a cama! – Margot disse em prantos.

- Pobre Margot, nós vamos depois. – a mulher sentia a ereção de Mason em suas costas, tornando a situação mais assustadora. Margot estava com a face queimando com as lágrimas grossas que caíam de seus cálidos olhos. – Mas o papai me ensinou que sempre que um animal desobedecer deve ser punido na mesma hora, ou ele acabará se acostumando com os seus erros.

- Eu n-não errei, não fiz nada. – a voz de Margot saiu quase que agonizante.

- Mentir inclui mais punição.

- SEU MONSTRO! – Ela gritou, tentando se rebater.

- Shiu, Margot – Mason então rio alto e jogou o corpo de Margot com força ao chão.

A única coisa que ela queria era distrair sua insônia tomando um ar fresco e procurando tranquilidade para si mesma e seus pensamentos, mas Mason sempre tem a capacidade de destruir tudo o que a irmã aprecia.

Com certo desespero, ela tentou se levantar para correr, mesmo sabendo que - se conseguisse - tudo seria pior depois. Mas bruscamente Mason pisou sobre as costas dela, a forçando contra o chão. O tórax de Margot bateu contra a terra e uma pontada agonizante veio dentro de si mesma. Nesse instante, ela desistiu de lutar. Seu coração estava batendo a mil, com uma sensação horrível de perda e revolta. Ela não queria se ferir mais, por incrível que pareça, já se via preocupada com o possível herdeiro dentro da barriga.

A sola do sapato de Mason e o peso da perna dele nas costas dela a mantinha bem presa enquanto ela ofegava contra a terra, tossindo e sentindo-se imunda, humilhada e apavorada. Mason abria o cinto da calça.

- Assim que gosto de minha irmãzinha, bem boazinha. Se for uma menina má, sabe que vai sofrer as consequências, não sabe? - explicou ele, com a voz arrastada, num tom malicioso e perverso.

Então ele se agachou atrás dela, e a segurou no cabelo, forçando a cabeça da irmã ainda mais contra a terra batida.

- M-mason... pare, por favor!

- Tsc tsc, Margot. Você sabe que merece isso, você sabe que fez algo muito feio. - disse enquanto passava a palma da outra mão contra a coxa da mulher, subindo para entre as pernas dela na parte traseira, e ali forçando a ponta dos dedos, mesmo sobre a calça. - Hm... assim eu fico cheio de vontade de te dar um corretivo. - disse rindo, mordendo o próprio lábio inferior.

As lágrimas de Margot se misturavam com a terra em sua face. Mason era um sádico sem coração. Mas doía nela saber que o ele era o tipo de monstro que humilha e destrói aos poucos a única família que tem. No fundo Margot tinha consciência que o seu destino seria morrer nas mãos de seu irmão quando ele finalmente cansasse de brincar com ela.

Enquanto Margot choramingava, Mason colocou cada um de seus joelhos ao lado do corpo de sua irmã, assim, ficando em cima da mesma. Com agressividade levou as mãos no começo da calça de Margot. Ele queria puxar com força aquela calça o suficiente para poder ver o belo traseiro de sua querida irmã. E Mason fez aquilo, com tanta força que Margot soluçou. Verger teve uma visão privilegiada estando ajoelhado atrás da mesma.

Sua mente martelava muitas coisas que ele desejava fazer com ela naquele momento, enquanto sem ao menos perceber já havia abaixado a própria calça. Ele deitou sobre ela e enfiou a face nos cabelos desgranhados de Margot. O cheiro do seu perfume e da terra estranhamente excitavam mais o homem. Ele colocou uma de suas mãos perto do ventre de Margot com certa dificuldade. Mason queria masturbá-la enquanto esfregava o seu membro no traseiro da irmã. Claro que ele sabia que aquilo não a faria gostar da situação, pelo contrário... e esse era o motivo de ele querer tanto tocar em seu clitóris para que ela sentisse muita dor depois que ele a fodesse com força.

Quando a mão dele finalmente entrou da calcinha de Margot, os dedos grosseiros do homem pousaram sem delicadeza em sua intimidade e ele começou a mexê-los em um ritmo lento.

- Você não está molhadinha, Margot – Mason disse perto do ouvido da mulher que começou a gemer de dor a cada vez que o dedo esfregava o seu clitóris. – Mas não se preocupe. Seca como o deserto facilita para quando eu enfie o meu pau em você, instantaneamente a machuque ao ponto de sangrar.

Margot fechou os olhos procurando arduamente em seu pensamento algo que a fizesse desaparecer dali. Costumava fazer isso desde que era criança e já sofria os abusos do irmão, mas muitas vezes não conseguia. E agora, parecia que nada poderia resgatá-la de lá. Suas lágrimas umedeciam a terra vermelha que grudara em seu rosto, a deixando ainda mais suja.

Se divertindo com tudo isso, Mason - que já estava de calça abaixada - desceu também a cueca, dessa forma expondo sua intimidade e o friccionando alegremente contra o traseiro da irmã, ainda de calcinha. Com a outra mão ainda a massageando no clítoris, Mason apanhou seu próprio membro e começou a se masturbar contra o traseiro da irmã, ainda em movimentos lentos.

Com o rosto enfiado no meio dos cabelos dela, Margot podia ouvir e sentir os ofegos dele numa respiração pausada bem próximo de sua orelha, e com leves gemidos.

- Ah irmãzinha, nunca vou cansar dessa sua flor fria e rosada... - disse com um riso suave, acelerando os movimentos com os dedos no clítoris de Margot, que agonizava. Enquanto isso, ele passava a língua pelo pescoço dela, a enchendo de saliva, e a enojando ainda mais.

Erguendo um pouco o tronco, Mason olhou para baixo, fitando a si mesmo, e soltou entre os lábios uma grossa e longa cuspida, que veio a cobrir a parte superior de seu membro, o umedecendo. Em seguida, ele segurou bem o quadril de Margot, dessa vez com as duas mãos, e começou a introduzir dentro dela sem cautela.

Margot gemeu alto de dor, chorando, e seu irmão puxou o ar entre os dentes, num ruído de prazer imenso ao sentir o interior apertado dela.

As mãos de Mason estavam agarrando com força o quadril de Margot quando ele começou as estocadas. Elas tinham uma pausa de segundos, penetrando-a com o máximo de intensidade o possível. O membro saía de Margot, e segundos depois ele a penetrava com mais força e mais profundidade que antes. A pressão era tanta que Margot gemia como um porco abaixo de seu irmão. Ela tentava ignorar tudo aquilo, mas a dor era insuportável. Era como se a queimasse por dentro.

- Está gostando? – ele perguntou e em seguida enfiou todo o seu membro na mulher com vontade e o segurou.

- S-socorro... – Margot praticamente sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Subitamente Mason saiu de dentro da mulher e a virou. Margot encontrou o olhar de seu irmão e viu todo o sadismo que eles demonstravam. Ele se divertiu quando viu o rosto sujo de sua irmã. Ela realmente estava tendo o que merecia, mas aquilo não era o suficiente. Mason levou uma das mãos para a face da mulher e começou uma falsa carícia de consolo. Um sorriso médio brotou em seus lábios.

- Você está imunda – as palavras dele eram sarcásticas – vamos dar um jeito nisso, ok querida irmãzinha? – Ele agarrou o cabelo de Margot e se levantou, puxando-a junto a ele. A mulher começou a tossir e fechou os olhos em seguida. Não sabia o que ele quis dizer com "vamos dar um jeito nisso" e preferia não saber. Mason começou a arrastá-la para perto dos grandes baldes de água que ficavam em frente aos cavalos.

- Mason! – Margot pousou as mãos no peitoral do irmão, fazendo-o parar de andar – Por favor... eu já aprendi a minha lição. – sua fala foi acompanhada com lágrimas grossas e desesperadoras.

- Margot... você sujou a minha blusa com as suas mãos – Ele gargalhou e a botou de joelhos em frente ao balde.

- Não, Mason nã... – Ela não teve tempo para terminar a frase. Mason afundou sua cabeça no balde de água fria e a segurou para que ela não subisse. Margot começou a se debater, em desespero engoliu a água, fazendo-a perder o ar de uma vez. Subitamente ele a puxou novamente, fazendo com que o ar a invadisse com tudo.

Aquela sensação de ardência era parecida com a de sua intimidade naquele momento. Margot começou a chorar em desespero mesmo que a sua voz estivesse rouca. A humilhação era tão ruim quanto a dor, e ela sabia que ele não havia terminado. Mason estava ajoelhado atrás dela quando puxou seu cabelo com força para trás, fazendo-o ter uma visão melhor da face avermelhada e inchada de Margot.

- Agora sim você está molhadinha, Margot! - exclamou ele, rindo alto. Os cavalos relinchavam assustados e os arquejos exaustos em busca de ar da jovem Verger os deixavam ainda mais agitados. - Deixa eu ver seu rosto. Oh, pobrezinha, está chorando? - falou ele com um tom suave, como se conversasse com uma criança, por trás dela.

Margot o fitava em pânico, os cabelos louros molhados respingando sobre os ombros frágeis e o olhar assustado. Para a surpresa dela, o irmão se aproximou repentinamente com a língua para fora, e lambeu debaixo de seus olhos, de onde as lágrimas escorriam. Ele sentiu o gosto salgado - junto com o sabor da água que ha pouco a afogava - e apreciou aquele momento, fechando os olhos. Como era delicioso o gosto do sofrimento, mesmo que sem o Martini. Eram as lamúrias de Margot cruas e quentes, brotando da fonte.

Mas o apetite dele era para outra fonte agora, e seu membro bem rígido pedia por mais.

- Que lágrima deliciosa... - disse ele, abrindo os olhos novamente e a invadindo mais uma vez. Margot foi impulsionada para frente e quase caiu sobre o balde de água de novo, mas se segurou na cerca de madeira da cocheira que guardava os cavalos. Mason então grudou bem o corpo nas costas de Margot, de forma que os seios dela foram pressionados contra a cerca.

As patas dos cavalos estavam próximos de seu rosto, e Margot não sabia o que mais a deixava aterrorizada: seu irmão, os cavalos agitados quase a acertando, ou a falta de ar que ainda latejava seu pulmão. Mason retornou seus movimentos, dessa vez mais rítmicos e com força.

Deu a volta com um braço ao redor do pescoço da irmã, assim pondo a mão frente à boca dela, mas não para tampá-la. Ao contrário, a fez abrir mais a boca e enfiou ali seus dedos, a forçando a lambê-los. Margot quase vomitou, quando ele os colocou bem fundo próximo da garganta, e isso a fez salivar muito. Mason continuava indo e voltando os dedos no mesmo movimento em que ia e voltava com o quadril, o membro latejando dentro dela.

- Hm irmãzinha... - gemeu ele, com a boca perto de seu ouvido. - Chupa meus dedos, com vontade, sua porquinha.

Ela não tinha outra alternativa além de obedecer ao seu irmão. Era tarde demais para pará-lo e Margot sabia disso. Ela então chupou os dedos dele enquanto prendia a própria respiração.

Mason estava adorando aquilo, era mil vezes melhor do que simplesmente entrar no quarto de sua irmã no meio da noite e a penetrá-la enquanto a mesma tinha um sono profundo. Margot acordava gritando em desespero, mas não tinha o mesmo nível de humilhação que simplesmente fodê-la como se fosse um animal. Ela estava imunda, submissa e a desistência fazia parte do seu ser. Margot havia aceitado a dor que Mason a proporcionava naquele momento.

- Você está sendo uma boa porquinha! – riu em desdem – Está gostando da lição, Margot? – o tom da voz dele era grosseiro. Margot gemeu em resposta com os olhos avermelhados. Ele sentia que não demoraria muito para atingir o seu orgasmo, e por isso deveria dar uma pausa.

Então Mason desgrudou Margot do celeiro e a virou para que ficassem frente a frente. Suas mãos foram em direção ao pescoço frágil da mulher que instantaneamente arregalou os olhos. Ele a puxou para perto de seu rosto e sorriu ofegante.

- Vamos com calma – ele apertou um pouco as mãos – eu ainda nem te beijei! – O rosto dele estava bem próximo do dela que na mesma hora tentou afastar a cabeça, mas aquilo era perda de tempo. Mason encostou sua língua nos lábios de Margot e sentiu o leve gosto de terra. O homem não se importava com aquilo, então ele sugou o lábio inferior de Margot e começou a chupá-los explicitamente, o que revirou mais o estômago daa pobre irmã.

- Isso é o que acontece quando você sai por ai e dá para um homem que não seja eu, Margot. – ele sussurrou entre os lábios dela – Você é tudo o que eu tenho... e eu sou tudo que você tem. – Mason levou umas de suas mãos para a própria boca e passou a língua na mesma. – E agora você vai ficar de quatro como uma boa porquinha. – gargalhou enquanto descia a mão em seu próprio membro que estava sujo com o sangue de Margot.

Margot suspirava em prantos, ansiosa para que aquela tortura terminasse logo. A gargalhada do irmão ecoava para dentro da mente dela, fazendo pulsar um ódio imenso, especialmente pelo fato de ela não poder lutar contra ele.

Abaixando a cabeça e chorando desolada, a mulher virou-se e fez o que ele mandou, ficando de quatro à frente dele. Repentinamente recebeu um tapa forte no traseiro e gemeu de dor. Mas, ele foi seguido de outro, e mais outro. Mason batia em Margot com vontade, dando apertões em seguida na pele dela, e acariciando. Logo depois, erguia a mão de novo e dava-lhe outro tapa.

Não eram apenas nas costas que a mulher tinha incontáveis cicatrizes de corte, mas na coxa e traseiro também, e Mason os adorava. Sabia que deixavam a pele dela muito mais bonita, como se fossem a marca dele partindo aquela porcelana. Inspirado, apanhou sua navalha que mantinha sempre consigo.

Parando os tapas, ele desligou a mão pelas costas da irmã até chegar no cabelo, onde segurou com firmeza. Em seguida, aproximou-se mais, estando atrás dela, e passou parte de seu membro contra as partes íntimas de Margot, sem introduzir, numa carícia terrível para ela, mas deliciosa para ele.

- Que bom que minha irmãzinha está obediente agora.- disse ele meio gemendo. - Agora o que eu quero saber, é se você conseguiu gozar com o outro. - disse e puxou o cabelo dela com força. - Você não vai mentir pra mim, vai, irmãzinha? Ele te fez gozar? - perguntou, e Margot sentiu em suas costas a lâmina gelada da faca com a qual Mason costumava testar a gordura dos porcos. Era a mesma que ele fincava na carne de Margot e lhe rendeu todas aquelas cicatrizes.

- N-não... – ela mentiu. Claro que ela não gostava de Will Graham, mas ele era um bom homem. Quando estavam juntos, mesmo que as vezes parecesse distante, Will sabia exatamente onde tocar para que Margot tivesse a tranquilidade de atingir o seu orgasmo.

- Não? – a pergunta de Mason tinha um tom engraçado e o timbre muito forte. – Então por que deu para ele, Margot? – a lâmina de Mason agora deslizava em direção de seu quadril.

- Me d-desculpe... – Margot implorou – por favor, Mason... não me machuque mais.

- Isso não responde a minha pergunta – ele deslizou a lâmina para o centro das costas de sua irmã e ali deferiu um pequeno corte, porém lentamente, fazendo com que Margot sentisse milímetro por milímetro.

- Oh, pare! – um fio de sangue escorreu nas costas brancas da mulher.

- Você gosta de ir atrás de desconhecidos para transar, por que não consegue gozar comigo? Ein? Não consegue amar o seu irmão por ser algo imoral? – as perguntas dele eram extremamente sarcásticas.

- PORQUE VOCÊ É DESTRUTIVO! NINGUÉM TE AMA OU PODERIA TE AMAR, MASON. – Margot simplesmente não conseguiu guardar aquelas palavras para si. – EU TE ODEIO!

- QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É PARA GRITAR COMIGO, SUA PORCA IMUNDA? – Margot sentiu seu cabelo ser puxado novamente, mas dessa vez com mais força.

Mason não se importava com as palavras de Margot, e sim pelo fato de sua resposta ter sido tão desrespeitosa. Ela deveria obedecê-lo, calar a boca e simplesmente fazer o ele a mandasse. Os planos de Mason em ser generoso com a mulher por ela ter obedecido tão bem haviam ido para o ralo. Ele finalmente a penetrou com força, fazendo com que lágrimas grossas escorressem dos olhos derrotados de sua irmã. A brutalidade que Mason usava ao bombar dentro da mulher era agonizante, e Margot preferia estar morta a sentir aquela dor insuportável.

O grande membro de Mason não tinha pudor ao entrar e sair de dentro da machucada Margot. Ele se inclinou e montou na mulher como se eles fossem dois cachorros transando. Uma das mãos de Mason invadiram a blusa – rasgada – de Margot e agarraram um dos seios da mulher com força, fazendo-a grunhir.

Ela era dele, apenas dele e ninguém tinha o direito de tocá-la! Apenas de imaginar que outro homem esteve dentro de Margot foi o suficiente para que Mason começasse a bater com tanta força dentro da mulher que seus corpos emitiam um barulho algo e grotesco. A cena era bruta, realmente pareciam dois animais copulando. Mason estava sem controle, e Margot não aguentou mais o peso de seu próprio corpo e seus braços amoleceram, fazendo com que seu corpo caísse. As penetrações foram interrompidas, e Mason pensou que deveria ter segurado-a para que ela não caísse.

- Eu n-não quero... não quero mais... – aos poucos a mulher tentou se arrastar, mas nem ao menos tinha condições para tentar.

- Por que você só reclama? – gargalhou ofegante – Não seria mais fácil ficar quietinha e me deixar terminar? Como você é egoísta.

- T-tudo bem... termine Mason. – ela usou a pouca força que tinha e virou de barriga pra cima, tendo uma melhor – pior, assim por dizer – visão do monstro. – Termine em mim. Mas por favor, não me machuque mais... não me humilhe mais.

Margot deitou os braços abertos sobre a terra, se sentindo fraca, arfando e choramingando enquanto olhava pro irmão. Mason mordiscou a parte interna do próprio lábio, e virou a cabeça de lado, como se analisasse a irmã e o pedido dela. Ele gostava de ver Margot implorando assim, e apreciou um pouco mais o momento, a vislumbrando debilitada daquela forma, suja de lágrimas, sangue, suor...

- Hm, deixe-me me pensar... - Mason estava transpirando e sentindo seu membro vibrando de excitação indicando que já estava segurando o orgasmo a tempo demais. Ele se aproximou mais ficando com os joelhos em cada lado do corpo de Margot, e com o quadril bem próximo do rosto dela. - Você considera isso humilhante, irmãzinha? - perguntou ele, começando a se masturbar com o membro firme frente ao rosto dela.

Mason a segurou no cabelo com a mão livre, a olhando de cima autoritário, com os lábios entreabertos ofegando e gemendo baixo, rouco e um pouco delirante em ver o rosto pequeno de sua irmã assustado. Passava seu membro contra os lábios dela, e contra a bochecha, enquanto se masturbava.

- Ah.. me chupe, Margot! - exclamou, mas ela negou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Ele puxou o cabelo da mulher, pondo-na meio que sentada à frente dele e forçando o membro dentro da boca dela, que sem outra alternativa, teve que fazer o que Mason ordenava. - Isso!

Tentando segurar os prantos, Margot sugava seu irmão, sentindo a boca encher de saliva e o estômago revirar. Com certa falta de ar, apenas fechava os olhos e continuava o chupando sem vontade. Sua saliva escorria num fio pelo canto da boca e ia para sobre seus seios e tórax, enquanto ela engasgava.

- Ah Margot... faça o serviço direito! - exclamou ele, tirando o membro da boca dela, e virando sem aviso um tapa em seu rosto. Margot caiu novamente contra o chão, de barriga para cima como estava antes. Ela tossia, enquanto sentia o rosto quente ardendo pelo tapa. - Que revoltante, nem chupar direito você consegue, qual seu problema?! - exclamava ele, como se brigasse com uma criança.

- Vamos ter que fazer do jeito normal, faça de conta que somos namorados, assim fica mais fácil pra você, não fica? - perguntou ele, pondo-se sobre ela e entre suas pernas abertas, de forma que voltou a penetrá-la facilmente dessa vez. Embora não precisasse, já que Margot estava totalmente fraca, ele a segurou os pulsos acima da cabeça, e voltou a dar estocadas dentro dela, mas dessa vez lento.

Ia e voltava vagarosamente apenas causando pressão, como se aproveitasse os poucos instantes antes do orgasmo da melhor forma que pudesse. Margot o olhava, com a mesma expressão de pânico, sentindo um ódio indescritível dentro de si. Em todos os aspectos Mason era repugnante. O suor escorria pela testa dele, caindo suave sobre ela, e ele a encarava por detrás dos óculos parcialmente embaçados, os olhos azuis gélidos fincados no rosto sofrido da irmã.

- Como os namorados conversam nessas horas, irmãzinha...? Ah... meu amor, assim vou gozar... Hm... - fazia ele, com um sorriso de canto de lábio, carregado de malícia. - Converse comigo, como se fosse minha namorada. - ordenou.

Margot ofegou chorosa e rangeu os dentes com raiva.

- Converse! - gritou ele, dando uma estocada com força. Margot gemeu de dor e obedeceu, o que o fez voltar com os movimentos lentos.

- Ma-Mason... meu amor... eu... estou quase. - encenou friamente.

- Eu também! - gemeu ele, com a voz alta e firme, e sem controlar-se passou a meter em Margot com vontade. Ela sentia a parte frontal do quadril e ventre dele contra o dela, seguidas vezes enquanto ele a penetrava profundamente.

Mason urrou e apertou ainda mais os pulsos dela, e a mulher teve a impressão por um instante que iam quebrar. O jato quente e denso a inundou por dentro, causando uma sensação horrível nela, como se corrompesse e destruísse sua essência inteiramente.

Estremecendo, o homem afrouxou as mãos nos pulsos da irmã e deitou-se sobre ela, caindo com a cabeça em cima de seu tórax. Margot instintivamente o empurrou para longe.

As lágrimas que jaziam nos olhos da Margot não eram de hoje. A única pessoa no mundo na qual ela queria que a protegesse era o causador de sua desgraça. Por que Mason era assim? Margot talvez nunca saberia a resposta. O homem ofegante rolou para o lado dela e tirou os óculos, fechando os olhos. Bastasse com que ele retomasse o seu folego para finalmente sair daquele lugar e tomasse um banho.

Virou a cabeça na direção de Margot e voltou a abrir os olhos. Lá estava o resto que sobrou de Margot. Humilhada e torturada, a única coisa que restava naquele momento era, como sempre, sair de perto de seu irmão e chorar em desespero, sabendo que no dia seguinte eles viveriam como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. E foi o que ela fez, levantou-se com dificuldade e começou a caminhar lentamente em direção a saída do estábulo. As pernas dela estavam bambas, e Margot sentia que não conseguiria aguentar seu próprio peso. Antes que a mesma caísse, Mason já estava atrás dela, segurando seus braços e evitando a queda.

- Não consegue andar? – perguntou a ela – Responda, Margot.

- Por favor... eu só quero ir para o meu quarto. – Margot respondeu com a voz rouca e trêmula. Mason rio com aquela situação. Ele conseguiu castigá-la do modo que queria, assim ela aprenderia que o único homem que ela sentiria em toda sua vida era o seu querido irmão.

Mason pegou Margot em seu colo e saiu do estábulo, andando em direção da enorme mansão dos Vergers. Ela era tão leve, tão delicada. O próprio Mason não sabia como a mulher conseguia sair viva de situações como essa. Ele subiu as escadas carregando sua irmã, e percebeu que alguns empregados arregalaram os olhos com a visão de Margot em seus braços, mas não se importava. Aliás, todos lá dentro eram cientes da relação dos dois. Então ele adentrou o quarto de Margot e a levou até a cama, sentando-a.

- Espero que tenha bons sonhos, amor. – os lábios de Mason se curvaram em um sorriso irônico. – Quer dizer, Margot! Eu ainda estava fingindo ser o seu namorado, tolo. – Mason aproximou a face a de Margot, que nem ao menos se afastou, e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. – Agora tome um banho e depois vá para a cama. Eu me preocupo com você, Margot. Alias, sou seu irmão mais velho por segundos.

Margot não aguentava mais sentir os olhos arderem, mas era impossível quando Mason ainda estava tão perto dela. Ela o encarou, e ele piscou em resposta. O zíper de sua calça ainda estava aberto e sua roupa também estava suja de terra e sangue. O homem saiu do quarto e trancou a porta. "Eu preciso fugir antes que Mason termine de me matar." Margot pensou enquanto mais uma vez ia em direção de seu banheiro para tomar um longo banho e tentar arrancar qualquer vestígio dos toques asquerosos de seu irmão, Mason Verger.


End file.
